Asylum
by Yeshua
Summary: Yami is locked up in an asylum with no record of his past or his friends. The doctors say that he suffers from 'Paranoid Schizophrenia' and 'Amnesia'. In desparation, Yugi and his friends send him to a mental hospital... (More summary inside.)
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**: This is my second time writing a Yu-Gi-oh ficcy. I don't think my first one did well, but that's ok. Try to enjoy this one. Let's narrow down the normal crap. Also, I jump to different point of views a lot in this chapter. That is normal, because I'm just trying to get a feel for this story.

**Summary:** Yami is locked up in an asylum with no record of his past or his friends. The doctors say that he suffers from 'Paranoid Schizophrenia' and 'Amnesia'. In desperation, Yugi and his friends send him to a mental asylum, hoping that he would get better in time. But what if he gets worse? And what if the asylum director isn't as 'helpful' as she says she is?

**Rating:** PG-13 for Graphic Descriptions and general angstyness. It may move to R, but I doubt it.

* * *

Asylum

Prelude

Domino City Mental Hospital:

Yami Motou shivered from the chill of the room and hugged himself tightly. He was content to mutter things to himself…things that only he would understand. He supposed it was a way to comfort himself…to keep himself calm. Yami would talk that way to himself every time he saw the light of the full moon. It reminded him of something…but what? He couldn't remember. When he tried to remember anything, he felt like someone had hit him over the head with bricks. Yami shivered again and got up to his feet. Just in front of him sat a body length mirror.

The hospital staff had brought it in on the pretense that he wouldn't 'try' anything. The mirror's smooth surface drew his attention again and he brushed a stray multi-colored lock out of his face. He was so different from the other patients…with his tri-colored locks that stood straight up into the air and those beautiful magenta eyes that pierced people's very soul. The doctor's hated his eyes…that's what made them hate them…

* * *

Yami Motou:

My eyes…those piercing beautiful magenta eyes that haunted me every time I gazed into the mirror. I hated them. The doctor hated them as well. It seemed like if I so much as glanced in their eyes they would hit me. No matter how much I tried to behave, they would hit me. I shivered again and stared at my reflection. My hair was the only thing I enjoyed taking care of. The doctor's gave me a brush and this mirror because of this fact. Somehow, I think there was more to it. What it was, I was hardly sure about it.

I picked up the brush they gave me, which was a small one with plastic bristles. They didn't trust me with anything else. Something about cutting myself. I ran the brush through my hair idly, letting my thoughts wonder.

"Ah, Mr. Motou, I'm not sure you need to see him in this condition. He hasn't been doing well."

"Dr. Sumizone, I know he's not well. He's in here, isn't he?"

"Mr. Motou, I understand—"

"Just let me see Yami, please."

See who? Who was this Yami? I blinked and turned to the door. Dr. Sumizone…she was the head doctor for the hospital, that much I knew. The door swung open loudly, letting the natural light from the hallway filter in. I winced and edged away from it as best as I could. I hated the light of the hallway, it was so unnatural.

"Yami?"

Who was this Yami? A young boy stepped into view with a soft whimper. I narrowed my eyes, squinting in the light. The young boy was…just like me. He looked as if he lived a healthy life outside in the light. He seemed so familiar…

"Yami, do you remember me? Yami?"

There were tears in his eyes. I didn't know why he was crying. I was not Yami. I was not who he thought I was. And yet, he crept closer and reached his hand out. I looked at it curiously. Something compelled me to touch his hand…for understanding. I lifted my arm up timidly, watching the boy's reactions.

"Mr. Motou, it is not wise to touch the patient. It may trigger an unexpected reaction."

The boy whipped around.

"Stop calling him that, he's a normal human being just like you and me!"

I touched his hand softly, feeling the tender flesh that lined his palm. His hands felt so warm and so natural…that it hurt. An image flashed in my mind: a tall boy and a shorter boy, both with tri-colored hair. They were talking and laughing together…like best friends. The shorter boy said, '_I love you, Yami.'_ And the taller boy said, '_I love you too.'_ The image overwhelmed my senses and I screamed…screamed to hell because I couldn't understand why…why I saw these things!

"Yami! Calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

But I couldn't. I pushed away from him with a feral snarl and started clawing at my hands.

"Yami, stop! Please stop!" The boy cried over and over again.

Dr. Sumizone pulled him backwards with a shout of 'Nurses! Come quick!' The nurses? I screamed and spat at the two that dared to stay in my room. Two big burly male nurses rushed in, seizing my arms and pinning me to the wall. I shrugged, but to no avail. Dr. Sumizone pulled out a needle from within a small rectangular box and injected me with medicine I knew all too well. Soon my eyes could hardly stay open and my screams become quiet whimpers. The boy watched me with horror and pity etched all over his fine features. I watched with fading vision as Dr. Sumizone led him away…away to the light…

* * *

Yugi Motou:

I could hardly breathe after what I saw. Yami had lost his mind and odds were…he wasn't getting it back. At least that's what Dr. Sumizone insisted on telling me. Somewhere I knew the real Yami was hiding. He would come back and everything would be fine. At least, that's what I kept saying two years ago.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. Motou," Dr. Sumizone said softly.

I shivered as I stared through the small window into his room. The nurses sat him on top of the mattress softly and walked out. I held the tears back, not wanting to reveal weakness in front of the doctor.

"I saw recognition in his eyes, he remembere me," I whimpered.

Dr. Sumizone shook her head disapprovingly.

"I doubt it was recognition, it was probably his medicine wearing off."

"Medicine?"

"Yami has been rejecting his medicine as of late. I believe we must take other measures to treat his condition."

More medicine? I didn't approve of more medicine, but Yami's health was my top concern. I touched the screen softly, watching Yami's chest rise and fall in deep slumber. I turned to face Dr. Sumizone with a small frown on my face. She looked down at me with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you suggest, Dr. Sumizone?" I asked tearfully.

"We have various treatments ready for him. They are confidential so I can't tell you what they are, specifically. Just trust us, he's in fine hands." I trust them alright. I trust them to make Yami better and that's all that matters.

"I trust you to make him feel better. Bring him back to who he once was," I said softly.

Dr. Sumizone offered me a comfortable smile and ushered me towards the door. I took one last pleading look at Yami before the double doors slammed shut behind me.

* * *

Hour Later

Dr. Sumizone:

I watched Yugi Motou walk out of the hospital with tears lining his pale face. I could tell that he was very upset. Of all things, I didn't expect Yami to behave that way. I narrowed my eyes and picked up the clipboard holding Yami's charts. '_The patient has a unique case of schizophrenia and amnesia, so he has no memory of anyone and has shown very reclusive behavior. We have tried many different types of medicine but none seem to work very long.'_ That was a lie. I never gave Yami Motou anything…remotely healthy.

"Dr. Sumizone, it's Seto Kaiba on the phone."

I snapped out of my daze to stare at my head nurse. I sighed and handed her clipboard.

"Hold on to this. We may have to handle Yami Motou later," I ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Sumizone."

I walked across the hall into my office and set the door firmly behind me. The last thing I needed was for anyone to overhear my conversation. I picked up the phone and sighed.

"Sumizone."

"How is he?"

"That boy Yugi came by here to visit."

"Oh…really?"

Kaiba sounded surprised, which was something I didn't like.

"Yes, really. Yami had a well-timed fit too. For a moment, I almost though Yugi would take him out of our care."

"No! You can't let him do that! Not when I'm so close to getting revenge on the King of Games!"

I shivered.

"Isn't this being a bit childish?"

"No, and if you want your job you will not bring it up again! I refuse to continue to let this opportunity for revenge pass by!"

My job…I couldn't get fired now.

"What do you suggest I do, Mr. Kaiba?" I asked softly.

"Use your imagination. You've done a good job so far, so keep it up. Little Yugi won't cross you."

"I understand, Mr. Kaiba."

"Good, because it will be bad for you if you don't."

"I understand."

Click. The phone went dead. I hung it up and sighed. This was going to be difficult. Very difficult. The door to my office opened slowly, revealing the form of the head nurse. I was suddenly reminded of Yami Motou and his situation. After all, Yugi did sign the release forms…

"Amelia, get Yami Motou ready for his medicine and don't spare him any pain."

* * *

Yugi Motou:

I dragged myself inside of the Kame Game Shop, soaked to the bone from the rain. I didn't mind it though, because it masked the tears on my face. I didn't want to let anyone know that I was crying about Yami. I wanted to give them hope…if I only had any…

Still, I managed to smile as Joey greeted me at the door with a mouth full of pizza.

"Ah, so you ordered out. I hope you saved me a slice," I said with a giggle.

Joey muttered something unintelligible and pushed me inside. The eyes of my friends met with one single intention.

"How's Yami?" Tea asked softly.

I tried to think of something good to say in place of what I saw. Ryou saw the look in my eyes and pointed to a pizza box not far away from him.

"I saved you some pizza," He said quietly.

Yami Bakura snorted.

"The Pharaoh's not doing too good, eh? I don't blame him, you did throw him in that damned place after all."

That hurt. That really hurt.

"I did not throw him in there! He needed help! Help we couldn't give!" I shouted.

"You call that help? Locking him in some box with a quack? That's worse than sending him to the Shadow Realm!"

"Bakura," Ryou said softly.

I covered my face and turned away from them.

"It was awful seeing Yami screaming and thrashing around like that. I…couldn't stand it. I wanted to take so much pain away from him…but I couldn't…"

* * *

Yami Motou:

The splash of moonlight that rested on my eyes comforted me after my less than pleasant wake up call. Apparently, Dr. Sumizone felt like I needed punishment. The nurses called it a cure for my 'restlessness'. I wanted to see that boy again. What was his name? I rubbed my forehead gingerly. I wish I knew why it hurt to touch him.

"My cornflower angel," I whispered.

I didn't know quite what it meant, but it sounded comforting. The sound of keys outside my door made me jump slightly. Keys? That could only be Dr. Sumizone. But why was she near? I shivered. Something was wrong. The door opened with a frightful sound that hurt my ears.

"Yami Motou…"

Author's Note: Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, but here it is. And…it's short. sigh

Asylum

Chapter 1

"Yami Motou…"

I shivered, half in fear, half from the cold air drifting through the opened door. Dr. Sumizone's pale face peered out from around the door, screwed up into a rueful smile.

"You've been a bad patient, scaring that poor boy earlier. Now, we can't have that."

That boy…that wasn't my fault. I bit my lip and moved towards the wall. Dr. Sumizone entered the room, flanked by two burly nurses.

"You must be punished, Yami Motou. That boy could have taken you away from us!"

At that moment, the two burly nurses crossed the short distance to my bed and seized my arms roughly. I screamed and twisted my body, hoping to twist out of their grip.

"Stop it!"

A fist slammed into the side of my face hard enough for me to see stars. I whimpered loudly and kept struggling as the nurses pulled me off of the bed. Dr. Sumizone leaned down and touched the edge of my chin lightly.

"You are my little pet now. Little Yugi sighed the release papers for the treatment room."

Treatment room? My eyes widened in fear. I had seen the treatment room many times before when the nurses couldn't get me to shut up. There were many, many terrible devices in there all built to induce pain.

"No!" I screamed.

My voice cracked with abuse and dryness. Dr. Sumizone laughed and motioned towards the door.

"Take him away."

My struggling began anew as the nurses dragged me down the hall.

"Help me!"

Yugi Motou:

_Help me!_

I woke up in a cold sweat and glanced around.

"Yami?"

That couldn't be right. Yami was asleep in the mental hospital, dreaming carefree dreams.

…But his voice sounded so real. I clutched the edge of the Millennium Puzzle in my hands and sighed. It's just a hallucination…or something. Yami wasn't crying out for help. He was just fine in that hospital.

_The Pharaoh's not doing too good, eh? I don't blame you, you did throw him in that damned place after all. You call that help? Locking him in some box with a quack? That's worse than sending him to the Shadow Realm._

Bakura's words stung just as much as before. Was he right? I got up from my bed carefully and stretched. Was I killing Yami in that hospital? I glanced over at the mirror that sat propped up near my bedroom door. Yami always used to stand in front of it and stare at himself for minutes at a time I would always joke with him.

"And now, he's gone."

Yami Motou:

I was forced down onto a hard concrete slab and screamed. I could hardly see anything because of the shadows in the room. All I could see was ruffled clothing and flashing of teeth.

"Let me go! Please!"

I was tired and bruised from the beating the nurses gave me…which made it hard to continue struggling. The nurses knew that too, for they laughed at my pleading.

"Such a waste of a lithe body, but that's ok, I'm going to enjoy it nevertheless."

My eyes opened in fear and kicked away from the nurses as best as I could. Two hands grabbed my ankles and jerked me backwards. I hit the edge of the table and slid off. When my head hit the ground, my entire body fell limp. I sucked in a halting breath as the thin outline of a man's face appeared in front of my eyes.

"I've never liked you, Yami Motou. And now, I have you in my hands. I will take you now."

I felt the edge of a tongue run down the side of my face and shuddered. A hand grabbed the bottom of my face and turned it to the left. Bruising lips pressed against mine and I felt a heavy weight came down upon my lungs. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I had to block out the pain…somehow…

Author's Note: I know it's short…but I'm trying to get back into the scheme of things. Bear with me, please.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ah…the disclaimer has been absent from my fanfic I think…so…here it is: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, I would be rich. Ever seen those fancy little bookbags? Also, I don't go into much detail about it, but Yami does get raped. I've toned it down a little…so…right.

Asylum

Chapter 2

12:34 P.M.

Yami Motou:

I wanted to die. I really wanted to. I could feel their lips all over my body…bruising and painful. And sometimes, they were so gentle…and loving. I shuddered violently. How could they do this to me? I didn't do anything! And yet, I was suddenly responsible for people's pain and humiliation. I attempted to turn over on my side, but it was extremely difficult. Some of my ribs were cracked and or broken. It hurt just to breathe.

_Dead weight settled onto my body, warm and yet, so alien…probing hands forced themselves into the loose pants, grabing…pulling…_

A tear came to the corner of my eyes and dripped down my stained cheeks.

_Sinister laughter filled my ears, drowning me in complete despair. Rough hands seized my head and forced me down onto…_

The door to my cell opened and Dr. Sumizone walked in. I could hardly see her face, but I knew she wore her signature disapproving scowl.

"How's our star patient?"

Her tone was absolutely mocking. I kept silent, mostly because I lacked the strength to talk. Dr. Sumizone walked up to my bed and scanned over my body.

"Have you learned your lesson, Yami?"

I wanted to spit in her face for her comment. But even if I had the strength to, she would certainly drag me off to the treatment room. So I just mustered up a nod, despite the pain it caused me. Dr. Sumizone smiled, though it was hardly warm.

"Good, good. Seto Keiba will be pleased. Pleased to see the Game King in the deplorable condition he is in now."

Game King? The title was somewhat familiar to me…and so was the name Seto Keiba. He will be happy, huh? I whimpered to keep the smile on her face. Just when I thought she was going to leave, she frowned. I had a feeling that she had finally noticed my bruises and other injuries.

_I hope she tells the nurses to finish their job by killing me._

The thought was fleeting, but it was there. I had to admit I was entertaining suicidal urges as of late…

"Ugh, these fools can't take care of a patient without screwing them first."

And with that, Dr. Sumizone stormed out.

Dr. Sumizone:

I was supposed to be thrilled at Yami's damaged state, but I wasn't. He had been raped in the treatment room during his punishment. What if Yugi came to visit today? The damned boy had bruises and cuts everywhere. Not to mention that his pants were a mess. I snarled and stormed into my office. I should fire those nurses, damnit. But the bills on the desk quickly changed my mind.

I needed the staff to run this shoddy hospital, after all. Seto Keiba was paying me thousands of dollars to keep Yami here. I was beginning to think he was not worth the trouble…but Keiba had a lot of influence in the business world. It was either take care of Yami or swim in 100,000 dollar debt. Gods, if things could get any worse…

"Dr. Sumizone, Yugi Motou and his friends are here to visit."

Oh wait, it did. I wanted to scream at the irony of this situation, but I couldn't. _Keep cool, Sumizone. You have to work this situation out carefully._ A knock came at my door, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Sumizone…"

Yugi Motou's homely voice. I turned around calmly and plastered a pleasant smile on my face. Yugi stared at me with wide crimson eyes. Behind him was a tall girl dressed in a light-colored blouse and a short brown skirt, and a tall pale boy dressed in a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath it and blue pants. Not to mention, he had stark silver hair.

"Ah, hello, Yugi, how are you?" I asked softly.

Yugi frowned.

"Um…I guess I'm ok. I'm here to see Yami with my friends."

The boy was clearly troubled, but that was to be expected. I couldn't exactly refuse him now, because he would become suspicious. But what I could I do? I stood up and nodded.

"Come on."

I lead them down the long hallway, trying to think of excuses to cover up Yami's condition. I stopped in front of the window and shook my head. Yugi and his friends gasped.

"What happened to him?" The girl asked.

"Yami has been very self-distructive to himself lately," I lied.

Yugi's reaction was priceless; he was looking like he was ready to cry. Yami was curled up on the bed, eyes clearly closed. Most of his cuts had stopped bleeding, and some of the other were oozing. He was in really bad shape, and I knew it.

"Will we get better?" Yugi timidly asked.

I shrugged.

"I will continue trying, Mr. Motou."

Yugi nodded and touched the window.

"I trust you."

Yugi Motou:

Tea led me away from the window with tears in her brown eyes. She saw Yami's pathetic condition herself and so did Ryou. Now, more than ever, I felt like I was killing him. Robbing him of a soul and a working mind. Tea stopped me just outside of the mental hospital and sighed.

"He looks terrible, Yugi. I think we should take him back home."

I blanched at the thought. We would hardly have the supplies to care for him. Yami deserved the best care, no matter what.

"We can't Tea," I protested feebly.

Tea gave me the coldest look she could muster.

"Why not? He's dying in there! He needs our help!"

"Dr. Sumizone is trying as hard as she can! All we need is patience."

I was nearly in tear. Every word seemed to rip through my heart painfully.

"Don't worry Tea, I'm pretty sure Yugi's right. All we have to do is wait," Ryou said as cheerfully as he could. I wanted to believe him…really I did. But I don't think Yami won't last much longer. I had to do something.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There are random bouts of Yami Bakura being a bit OOC, so please excuse that. Also, this is a pretty sad chapter too. Sorry you guys, I'll make it happier, I promise. The /'s are for Ryou and Yami Bakura's speech is in italics and bold.

* * *

Asylum

Chapter 3

Domino City Mental Hospital

1:23 A.M.

Yami Bakura:

Ryou hated it when I broke into places. Really, he did. So much in fact, that he stared lecturing me on the importance of obeying the law. Like I cared. And I told him so. My main objective was to see the Pharaoh. I enjoyed seeing Yugi fall apart at the loss of his beloved companion. I always got a thrill out of that. I slipped inside the building and down the back hallway. The building was virtually silent now, which seemed unusual to me. But I had not the time to worry about it. I have to see I stopped in front of the door that was labeled Yami Motou and knelt down.

I pulled a small pin out of the locks of my snowy white hair and stuck it in the keyhole. A few twists and a push and the door was open. I crept inside and met the crimson eyes of Pharaoh. He looked at me cautiously as if I were something to fear. I loved this moment. Yami was finally afraid of me…of me! Oh, glorious day!

_/Can you think of anything else other than how scared Yami seems?/_

Damn you, Ryou, stealing my fun. (Though he had a point.)

_**I do pity him. It's not as much fun mocking him without him being in his right mind.**_

Yami backed up onto his bed, his eyes glittering in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, pointing at his arms.

He flinched and turned his head away from me.

_/He's reluctant to tell us. I wonder why?/_

I frowned.

_**These people have done things to him.**_

_/Are you certain?/_

**_Of course.__ As much as I want to see the look on Yugi's face, we can't tell him yet._**

_/We don't have enough proof, yet./_

* * *

7:15 A.M.

Dr. Sumizone:

I was pleased to see Yami in fresher clothes. Even his wounds were bandaged. Maybe there was hope for my staff after all. I sighed. It seemed like his friends were suspicious of me, especially that white haired boy. Maybe a talk to Seto Keiba was in order. Maybe I could put a stop to so many visits.

"Dr. Sumizone."

I whipped around, only to see Seto Keiba, wearing his 'not so happy' grin. Not only that, but his visit was totally unexpected.

"Mr. Keiba, I didn't know you were coming to visit. How come you didn't leave a message with my secretary?"

Seto Keiba's grin turned into a grimace.

"I felt like coming here without notice. It leaves the element for a surprise visit, you may say."

I didn't like his tone.

"Mr. Keiba, I think Yami would do better at another hospital. One far from Domino City."

"No."

The sharpness of his tone unsettled me greatly.

"But Yugi and his friends…they are getting suspicious…"

* * *

Yami Motou:

The night before had filled me with some insight on who I was supposed to be. The white haired boy had babbled on for hours about it, sometimes giving me scraps of food. I had barely noticed until then that I barely ate anything here. Anyways, the white haired boy disappeared around sunrise, locking the door behind him. And now, I was sitting on my bed, curled up in a ball, pondering.

_The Game King was an ancient Pharaoh brought to life after being sealed in a golden puzzle…_

That sounded somewhat familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Subconsciously, I stared at the mirror across the room. The striped hair and crimson eyes…were those the eyes of a king? My thoughts were shattered as the door opened with a violent slam.

"Mr. Keiba, I told you Yami is not up to being visited!"

Dr. Sumizone was yelling at someone other than me. I sat up, trying to catch a glimpse of her. There was a loud smack and then Dr. Sumizone fell backwards into the room. She let out a pained yell and I could see that she had bruises all over her face. It should have thrilled me that she was getting abused, but it didn't. At least…not yet. A tall man walked inside the room with a large trench coat that covered a light brown shirt and black pants. He wore a look of bliss on his face, as if he had just done something that made himself very happy.

"Yami Motou, how good it is to see you."

Something told me to keep my mouth shut. The man, I assumed was Seto Keiba, walked over to the bed, forcing me to look up to see his eyes.

"I expected you to be out of your mind, but it seems that you aren't. That means Dr. Sumizone hasn't been doing her job."

It was then that I noticed that Dr. Sumizone was on her feet again. Did he really hit her that hard?

"I have been doing my job, Mr. Keiba. I swear!"

I was surprised when Seto turned away from me and faced Dr. Sumizone.

"Prove it. You know what I want done."

* * *

Ryou Bakura:

As Yugi's friend, I didn't want to be involved in Yami's condition. Even I saw what it was doing to Yami when my yami broken in the mental hospital. Yugi was killing him by being ignorant to the scam of that damned hospital.

_**Actually, he seemed a bit normal to me.**_

_/What is your definition of normal, 'Kura?/_

I could feel my yami smile at my question. I took that as a hint to say no more about the subject. For what had to be the hundredth time this month, I knocked on the front door of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi answered the door almost immediately. He had a smile on his face, but I could tell he had been crying.

_**That kid does nothing but cry. He needs to suck it up and get the Pharaoh out of that damned mental hospital.**_

I flinched at 'Kura's tone and sighed. Yugi gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong? This isn't about Yami, is it?"

Part of me wanted to nod my head and tell him all that I had seen. But the other half…

_**Not yet, Ryou. We must be sure that we have proof. I'll make sure we get it tonight.**_

Was he mocking me?

* * *

9:37 P.M.

Domino City Mental Hospital

Yami Motou:

With the coming of the dark, came new pain. After Seto Keiba left, my door had been left wide open…and surprisingly, no nurses came. I should have escaped through the door, but fear and indecision kept me rooted to the bed. The nurses would catch me before I could find a way out. I hadn't been outside my cell much at all and it left me at a disadvantage. I shuddered. I didn't want to be raped by those monsters…but I had to escape.

_I want you to make him suffer. Better yet, kill him._

I shuddered again. Why did Seto want me dead? I did nothing to him! Nothing! I glanced at the door again. I had no where to go even if I could get out. The only person that could help me…

_Yugi__ Motou…_

…was so far away. It wasn't like I had much of a choice now. I had to survive. I moved off of the bed and started towards the door. Just a little longer now…push yourself…

I cleared the doorway and walked right into something solid. That something solid…was a someone.

"So, you tried to escape. I should've known you would. Did you force up some courage?"

The nurse grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. He was rubbing himself against me…hurting…

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't you handle it?"

No…I could not…stop it…

"Stop this and take him to the treatment room! Strap him in and don't touch him once you do!"

"Fine."

The nurse pulled me off of the wall and started dragging me down the hall by my hair. I screamed—why wouldn't I—and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stop struggling!"

All of a sudden, he anchored me into a wall and drove me against it violently. My shoulder took most of the impact and I was almost certain that it was severely damaged. I caught sight of Dr. Sumizone as the nurse rounded the corner. She looked very sinister…and afraid? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed help and soon. The door to the treatment room was open…as if it knew that I was coming.

The nurse pulled me up by my hair, forcing me up to my feet. I barely struggled as he heaved me onto the cold slab that served as the table.

_Better yet…kill him!_

The thought ran through my mind again. Without warning, I kicked at the nurse, trying to push him away as I could get up. It didn't work and I got a punch to my stomach for it. I nearly retched from the force, but somehow I managed to keep it down. Several straps tightened around my body, firmly killing the notion of escaping. Dr. Sumizone walked inside the treatment room, brandishing a tray full of needles.

They were drugs, that much I knew. Was there something I could do to stop this? Dr. Sumizone sat the tray down on the side of the slab and stroked a part of my hair. I found myself snarling at her touch…even if she was trying to be friendly.

"Don't worry, Yami. It will be all over soon."

She picked up the first needle and lifted my restrained arm. I wanted to move it, so that I could knock it out of her hand, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen in time. The needle entered my skin. Pain snaked up my arm…

_Please, please forgive me…_

Tears started to pour down my dirty cheeks. Another needle found it's way into my skin, filling the void the other one left.

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday, you'll look out,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one…_

_Isn't something missing?_

My vision became clouded with hot tears, but I couldn't bring myself to blink. The boy…Yugi…

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago…_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

He forgot me…he forgot me…in this hell hole…it's all your fault…

_Even though I must sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now…_

My eyes closed after the arrival of the third needle. My body…I couldn't feel the pain…

_Though I died to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone…_

* * *

Author's Note: Even I'm about to cry…over this chapter sigh Comment as you wish.


End file.
